


Passing the Torch

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [38]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Book 3: Mockingjay, Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: Abernathy’s request was unreasonable and didn’t make sense. Until it did.





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 10: Eyes  
> Words: 400  
> Summary: Abernathy’s request was unreasonable and didn’t make sense. Until it did.

**oOo**

 

Boggs smelled Abernathy before he heard him. The old drunk still had a certain odor about him that even months of sobriety couldn’t quite wash off. 

 

“I expect you to take care of my girl,” the man said without preamble.

 

There was no clarification about who he was talking about. It wasn’t necessary. Boggs knew he meant Everdeen. The Mockingjay. That barely ready soldier he was somehow shackled with. 

 

“I take care of all soldiers under my command.”

 

A grunt. A snort. A scoff.  “And how’s that worked out for you? How many come back in body bags. How many got not one but two presidents gunning for them?”

 

Boggs scowled.  He’d been warned that Abernathy was a manipulative bastard, that Abernathy was willing to do anything, say anything, to make sure his Mockingjay survived.  It turned out that Alma was right.

 

He turned and stared directly into Abernathy’s bloodshot gray eyes.  “If you’ve got something to say, say it.”

 

“I expect Alma’s warned you about me,” Abernathy said, scratching his stomach. “Probably whispered a bit in your ear about Katniss, too.  Some of it’s probably true. Some of it probably isn’t.” He took a step forward until they were standing mere centimeters apart. “But you need to ask yourself one question: why would President Alma Coin allow her Glorious Symbol of Rebellion anywhere near the shitshow that the Capitol invasion is going to be?”

 

“Everdeen asked to be a part of the invasion.”

 

“And Alma could’ve said no. She’s the President. Last I checked president outranked Mockingjay,”  Abernathy sniffed and hacked up something phlegmy in his throat. He spit it out, not even caring that they were inside the hangar bay.  “You gotta wonder what she gets out of this. And there’s just one answer that makes any sense.” The washed up drunk patted Boggs on his shoulder.  “I expect you’re smart enough to figure it out for yourself.”

 

And he was.  He could see where Abernathy was coming from.  Alma was ruthless. Stone-hearted. Power hungry.  She’d sacrifice anyone and anything that stood in her way... Especially if they stood in her way. And Everdeen had the potential to stand in her way.

 

“I’ll do my best, like I do for all of my team,” Boggs said after a few seconds.  It was an offering. A promise.

 

Haymitch patted him on his shoulder again.  “That’s all I can ask.”

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 4/27/18  
> Revised: 5/31/18
> 
> More random! Haymitch and Boggs were more interesting in a canon cutscene than in a soulmates verse. And after all, Boggs started out disliking Katniss - why would he change? Here’s our answer!
> 
> We like writing these missing scenes. Are there any that you wish you could see? Tell us in the comments!
> 
> You can get more information about our original writing here:  
> Website: https://www.roselarkpublishing.com/
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your reviews inspire us to write more. This is especially true with fic. Since we don’t get paid for this. ^_^ To those we do review, you’re the reason we haven’t abandoned our fics. We love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
